Operation: Melt Scrooge O'Donnel's Cold Heart
by ThePokemonMage
Summary: Wolf is acting like a bit of a Scrooge. Falco, Pikachu, and Lucario won't let that continue. They come up with a plan to make this lupine jolly. (Multi-Chapter SSB Christmas Fic! Somehwhat of a Parody of "A Christmas Carol"! Other video game characters make an appearance. Slight Slash is implied, but it's nothing serious, cause why not!) COMPLETE!
1. Start the Operation!

**A/N: Oh, hai guyz! How ya doing?... Okay, I'll speak normal again! Anyhow, this is going to be a multi-chapter SSB Christmas Story. I am making another Christmas story (but it will be shorter) and it will be a Pokemon story featuring Actaeon shipping!**

**So, I hope you enjoy this. And yeah, I am aware of the cheesy title and there is some implied slash. Why? Cause why fuck not?! There will be guest appearences from other video game characters, as well.**

**...Yes, I am working on Iyou Transformation... And I know it's early, shut up!**

* * *

Pikachu was clinging on to Lucario's hat. The Aura Pokemon's scarf was blowing in his face. The yellow mouse was trying to hold on to his hat while Lucario was holding on to some bags. The two were trying to avoid being pelted with snowballs. Ness, Toon Link, Lucas, Pit, and Roy were having a snowball war. Yes, war not fight.

The Pokemon finally managed to get back in the Smash Mansion. They panted. Pikachu groaned, tossing his hat to the sight, crawling off of Lucario.

"_Let's go last minute shopping,_ you said... _It won't be hard_, you said!" Pikachu hissed.

Lucario frowned. "Oh, be quiet! At least they wrapped them up for free."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." Pikachu muttered. "Man, I hope those guys out there don't hit someone who's not in their war."

"Ow! WHAT THE HELL, GUYS?!"

"Well, speak of the devil." Lucario muttered.

The door flung open, then was shut by Falco, who was heavily panting. He, too, was carrying some bags.

"Last minute Christmas shopping?" Pikachu asked.

"Y-Yeah." Falco replied. "Everyone at the mall were just animals!"

"Tell me about." Pikachu huffed. "I was almost trampled!"

"Trampled? I was almost stabbed because I got the last copy of..." Falco stopped.

"Of what?" Lucario asked.

"Er, secret." Falco said. He pointed to the couch, where Wolf was sitting, grumbling to himself.

"...You got something for Wolf?!" Pikachu questioned.

Falco groaned. "Yes. I know, I know. But hey, the Ancient Minister said I have to be his Secret Santa... Much to my dismay."

"Oh... Right..." Pikachu muttered. He looked around. "Don't tell Peach, but I got her an Oshuwott Plushie!"

"I got Sonic shoes." Lucario said, smiling weakly. Pikachu facepalmed, causing Lucario to lower his head.

"Er, speaking of Wolf... He's acting like a... Scrooge?" Pikachu remarked in a quiet voice.

Falco shrugged. "Eh, don't really know. He always acted like an ass."

"I am aware of that." Pikachu said, climbing back on Lucario, sitting on the Aura Pokemon's head.

"...Everyone is." Lucario muttered.

"I'M GONNA CHEER HIM UP!" Pikachu cried, hopping off of Lucario's head, crawling up to Wolf.

Falco sighed, shaking his head. _This can't end well..._

Pikachu hopped on the couch, scooting next to Wolf. The lupine glared at the mouse. The Pokemo gulped.

"So... How ya doing?" He asked, smiling his best smiling, tail twitching showing how scared he was. One wrong move and a bullet may end up in his head. "Wh-Why do you look so a-angry?"

Wolf leaned in, making the mouse flinch along with him falling on his back, whimpering.

"Why is it any of your business?" The lupine hissed.

"C-Come on, man. I-It's almost C-Christmas." Pikachu squeaked.

Wolf groaned, leaning back into the couch's cusions. "Just leave me alone."

Pikachu gulped. "Dude, s-stop being such a scrooge."

Wrong words to say. Wolf pointed his blaster at the Pokemon, claw on the trigger.

"S-Sorry?" The mouse whimpered.

"Sorry, eh?" Wolf sneered.

"A-Arceus." Pikachu squeaked, covering his face.

Lucario, and stepped in.

"Okay, Wolf. Calm down." He stated.

The lupine then pointed his blaster at the Aura Pokemon.

"...E-Er, pointing guns at people isn't very nice." Lucario said, trying his best not to show his fear.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't shoot." Wolf growled.

"U-Uh... Delibird and Santa won't give you a present?" Pikachu suggested.

Wolf slapped the mouse, who whimpered an ran off to his room. Lucario frowned.

"Y-You crude prick!" He hissed.

"He had it coming." Wolf muttered. "I hope he gets- ouch! THE HELL?!"

The entrance to the mansio was open. Lucas was peeking through the door. Falco was holding a snowball in his hands... er, feathery hands? I don't know. Oh, and the snowball had a rock in it.

"W-What the hell was that for?!" Wolf hissed.

"...You were acting like an asshole." Falco replied, tossing the snowball up and down before throwing it, only to have it deflected.

"Ha, ha. Very funny, bird!" Wolf snapped.

"...Don't call me that." Falco warned.

"What are you goinna do about it?" Wolf sneered.

Lucario gulped, and ran off. Lucas whimpered and closed the door before he ran back outside.

Falco blinked. _...G-Good point..._

"...I... Er... I'm not sure what, but-"

"Ha! That's what I thought... Pussy."

Wolf smirked as he stood up, and strolled off to his room. Falco exhaled, frustated.

"Wh-What an asshole." He muttered. He walked over to the huge Christmas tree, placing the gift beneath it, along with the others. "Tch. You better like this gift. I've waited an hour and a half to get it."

* * *

Pikachu's tail swished back and forth. Lucario looked up from his book, gazing at the mouse. The Aura Pokemon was extremely concerned. He had never seen the yellow mouse like this since the fight with Tabuu. Pikachu occasionally rocked back forth, looking up at Sonic, who was playing _**HALO 4**_.

"...Pikachu? Are you alright?" Lucario asked softly.

"...I got slapped." The mouse simply said. "A day before Christmas."

Lucario sighed, rubbing the yellow Pokemon's head. "Don't let it get to you."

"Who slapped you anyway?" Sonic asked.

"W-Wolf." Pikachu whimpered.

"Of course." Sonic muttered. "What a scrooge."

Pikachu sighed, fiddling with his fingers...Er, paws... I don't really know...

"Does he not like Christmas or something?" He pondered.

"He must not enjoy merry things." Lucario suggested.

Pikachu frowned as he sat up. "That's it. We're gonna make him enjoy merry things!"

Sonic paused the game. "How?"

"Christmas Carol." Falco announced as he entered the Game Room.

"Make him watch _**A Christmas Carol**_?" Pikachu tilted his head.

"Wha? No! We'll do what happened in _**A Christmas Carol**_!" Falco snapped.

"...But we're not ghosts." Sonic pointed out.

Falco sighed. "L-Look, just listen to me. I have a plan, but I need you three to help me."

Pikachu smiled. "Alright! Operation: M.S.O.D's.C.H has begun!"

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Operation: Melt Scrooge O'Donnel's Cold Heart!" Pikachu cheered.

"Pikachu, I do enjoy seeing you having high spirits," Lucario stated, "b-but, no. Just... No."

"I think it's a decent name." Falco remarked.

* * *

"ALRIGHT. WE ALL KNOW THE PLAN TOMORROW, RIGHT?" The Ancient Minister asked.

A chorus filled with "yes" and "yeah" filled the air.

"GOOD. HAVE A GOOD REST."

Everyone filed upstairs, slumping on their beds, knocked out. Speaking of which...

Wolf sprawled out on his bed, snoring. Meanwhile, in Sonic's room, four smashers were whispering.

"Alright. So, they know what to do, right?" Falco asked.

Pikachu nodded. "Yup! I explained everything to them."

"I'm surprised that they actually agreed." Sonic added.

"Well, this plan better work." Lucario said.

"I hope it does." Falco muttered.

"...So, what did you get Wolf?" Pikachu asked.

"You'll see." Falco replied.

"B-But... I told you what I got Peach!" The mouse pointed out.

"It's called _Secret Santa _for a reason." Falco snapped.

"Acting sassy, I see." Sonic smirked.

"Oh, like you waited in line for an hour to get a gift for your smasher." Falco muttered.

"Well, I waited ten minutes to get Mario a gift. Does that count?" Sonic weakly smiled.

Lucario sighed. "W-We should just rest, and hope for the best... And I did not mean for that to rhyme... Well... Good night.

"Yup! G'night, guys!" Pikachu added.

"Night." Sonic said as he saw the three smashers leave.

"Yeah... Night." Falco said, but less enthusiastic.

_This better work..._ He thought to himself, feeling very disheartened. He, and others, do know that Wolf was an asshole, but he was never really this much of an ass. Hell, Ganon, Wario, and Bowser are kind during the holidays. He sighed before finally going to sleep.

* * *

"Alright, you guys ready!"

"Yup!"

"Sure..."

"Okay! Operation-"

"NO!"

* * *

**A/N: **_**Christmas Carol **_**parodies rule. XD**

**Okay, four characters will guest-star! One will be Past-Ghost, two will be Present-Ghosts, one will be future ghosts! Now, time to make the next chapter!**


	2. Waddle Dee, Ghost of Christmas Past!

**A/N: Guess what? It's chapter two! YEAH!**

* * *

Wolf groaned as he tossed and turned in sleep. He then sat up when he heard a tapping at his window. He blinked.

_The hell?_

The tapping turned into banging, causing Wolf to flinched.

_Paranioa is obviously smacking me in the face._ He thought before burying his face in his pillow.

However, the banging on the window continues. Wolf cursed. He sat up, stretching, then walked over to the window. He opened it, and looked out, seeing snow fall, creating white blankets. He groaned, ears flattening against his head. He was about to go back to sleep when...

_"Wolf."_

Said lupine blinked. "...What?"

_"Wolf... You must pay the price!"_

Wolf sighed. "Okay, guys. I get it. Pikachu wanted to get revenge, so you're he-"

_"SILENCE!"_

Wolf looked around. _Alright. That... Is not good._

_"IT IS TIME THAT YOU LEARN YOUR LESSON!"_

Wolf gulped. "Can I aquire who the hell you are?"

_"Oh, for pity's sake... LOOK BEHIND YOU, DAMN IT!"_

Wolf shrugged, and turned around. His heart nearly skipped a beat.

"Wh-What the..." He couldn't finish his sentence.

In front of him, was a Waddle Dee. He was wearing a blue bandana and had a spear.

"What the hell are you?" Wolf simply asked. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Me? I am Waddle Dee!" The creature said. "Duh!"

"You mean the things that serve Dedede?" Wolf questioned.

_"SILENCE! DAMN YOU!" _Waddle hissed in a sudden demonic tone. He pointed his spear at Wolf, the weapon resting on his neck.

"...Well now..." The lupine started.

_"I SAID SILENCE!" _Waddle Dee hissed. _"Time to learn the meaning Christmas!"_

Wolf frowned. "What?"

"...Oh boy." Waddle Dee sighed. "Look, just... Just grab my spear. Got it?"

"Why should I?"

_"JUST DO IT!"_

"Okay, okay!... Seesh."

Wolf grasped the spear. Waddle Dee smiled... Uh, well, er... You know what, let's just move on. The small Popstar creature suddenly flew out the window, Wolf nearly yelping as he held on tightly to the weapon.

"Okay...S-So what's this about Christmas and it's true meaning?" Wolf asked as the two flew.

"Oh, well, you're acting like a Scrooge!" Waddle Dee replied. "And I'm here to help change that!"

"...What?"

Waddle Dee chuckled. "Right now, we're in the past!"

Wolf blinked. "I repeat... What?!"

"And here's the old Smash Mansion!"

The mansion didn't look very... old. The pain was different though. The two fluttered down, and looked the the window, seeing everyone smiling and laughing. Even Mewtwo! Wolf frowned, turning away and sitting. Waddle Dee huffed.

"Isn't this sight making you feel warm and happy?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Should it?" Wolf hissed.

_"W-Wow! Thanks, Mewtwo!"_

The lupine's ears perked, and he looked back in the window, seeing Pikachu hugging the clone. Wolf blinked.

"Ah. Isn't it sweet?" Waddle Dee cooed.

"...Y-No." Wolf replied.

"Ha! You almost said yes!" Waddle Dee cheered.

"Shut up!" Wolf snapped.

The small creature frowned, and rested his weapon on the lupine's neck.

"No, you shut up!" Waddle Dee hissed. "You see, you've been quite an ass. This scene is supposed to make you happy!"

"I hate happiness."

"Well, too bad!"

Wolf's ears flattened when the sounds of singing filled the air. The two looked inside. Everyone was eating, drinking, singing, and just having a good time. They were all... happy.

_"Everybody, now!" Mario cried._

_"Joy to the world~"_

Wolf blinked. "...They're terrible singers."

"Like you can do better."

_"Used to laugh and call him names!" Pikachu hummed. "LIKE PINOCCHIO!"_

Wolf snorted. "Kid."

Waddle Dee jumped. "You're starting to be happy!"

"...Sh-Shut up." Wolf said. "They're happy because they got gifts, not because of them being with each other. That's what Christmas is."

Waddle Dee shuffled a bit, blinking. _Huh. So that's it..._

He lowered his spear, and giggled. "Hey, Wolf?"

"What now?!"

"You know, I'm not the only one who'll do it."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, I am a ghost."

Wolf stared, then laughed. "Shut up. This past thing, ghost thing, you're a kid."

He then patted Waddle Dee's head... Well, no. He didn't. His hand went straight through. Wolf nearly screamed.

"Th-The... Wh-What... H-How..." Was all he said.

"Not really. I'm only a ghost temporary. Other ghosts will visit you." Waddle Dee explained.

"Sh-Shut up. Crazy kid."

"No, you shut up!" Waddle Dee cried, poking his side.

"You mad?"

"Shut your trap!"

The small creature paced around Wolf, who continued to look through the window.

_"Oh! Cookies!" Pikachu cheered._

_"A gingerbread house?" Luigi gasped._

_Zelda giggled. "Yup. It took me a long time to make it."_

"...Grab my spear. We're going a bit back." Waddle Dee announced.

Wolf tilted his head, confused. "Alright... If you say so."

* * *

"Where are we now?" Wolf asked as the two landed.

"The much older Smash Mansion." Waddle Dee said.

He was right. The Mansion looked aged. It was built out of nothing but wood, having an ugly color. They looked inside. There was a small, dead tree. Decorated with scraps of paper, napkins, tissue, pens, and tin foil. Everyone looked miserable as they opened they gifts, only to find crudely drawn pictures of themselves. The drawings were so horrible, no one could may a believable lie about it being decent. Wolf's ears seemed to droop.

"What the hell happened here?" He asked quietly.

"Hell." Waddle Dee replied. "That's what."

He shook his head, sitting down. "They're not really happy, as you can see. They're having dark times. No money, no food."

He sighed, drying a tear. "I-It... It's not... Not... R-Right."

Wolf groaned. "W-Well... Th-That's th-their problem."

"Are you serious?!" Waddle Dee cried. "Yo-You asshole!"

"What? Why should I care?" Wolf asked, smirking.

_"We-Well... At least we have each other."_

_" 're right, Pikachu."_

_"I-I sure am, Link."_

_"...Wh-Where are you Christmas? Why c-can't I find you?"_

_"...Why have you g-gone away?"_

_"My world is changing..."_

Wolf sighed as he saw the smashers sing quietly.

"Isn't this b-b-bittersweet?" Waddle Dee asked, sniffling.

"Th-This is pathetic." He muttered.

"_YOU'RE_ PATHETIC!" Waddle Dee hissed before using his spear to smack the lupine.

* * *

Wolf jolted awake. He was back in his room. He closed his eyes, panting.

_Dream... A dream... Good... G-Good._

_"Hey, Wolfy!"_

"Not again..." Wolf groaned.

_"You hear me?!"_

"Not again..."

_"HEY!"_

"What?" Wolf said, opening his eyes.

What he saw was a white wolf. And on the white wolf, was small man. Wolf thought of his as a cricket.

"Hey! I'm Issun!" The small creature said, bouncing. "And this is Amatersu! AKA, Ammy!"

"...Oh dear. Why me?" Wolf muttered.

Amaterasu howled.

"Time to learn your lesson!" Isshu said before Ammy plucked Wolf by hi shirt and jumped out the window.

* * *

**A/N: Waddle Dee from the **_**Kirby**_** series along with Amaterasu (AKA Ammy) and Issun from **_**Okami**_** made a guest appearance Waddle Dee is the Ghost of Christmas Past, Ammy and Issun are the Ghost of Christmas Present. Next chapter will focus on the ghosts of the present and introducing the Ghost of Christmas Future. AND YES, I KNOW THIS WAS SHORT, SHUT UP. LOOK AT THE COVER! AIN'T IT NICE?**


	3. Present Night,A Bit of Future Night

**A/N: Let the X-Mas fic continue! Yeah!**

* * *

"So...Uh, you're from _**Okami**_?" Wolf asked. "I-I love that game!"

_"SILENCE!" _Issun hissed, voice sounding demonic, similar to Waddle Dee. Ammy growled, teeth clenched around Wolf's shirt.

"...Where are we going?" Wolf asked.

"We circling around the mansion!" Issun replied. "To find someone awake... AH-HA!"

They halted in front of a window, the curtains were slightly open, showing Pikachu, sitting on his bed. The yellow mouse was humming, fiddling with someone.

"Making a popcorn necklace~" He sang quietly. "Making a necklace of popcorn~"

Wolf groaned. "Why are we here?"

"Just watch." Issun announced.

"Now, let's add the peppermints." Pikachu continued. He then set the necklace on his bedside table. He stretched out, finishing his song. "And a pissed off friend will be happy!"

He then snuggled beneath his blankets, falling asleep.

"...What was the point of that?" Wolf questioned, crossing his arms.

Issun sighed. "Ammy?"

The goddess nodded, and flew off. She ended up in front of another window. The curtains were closed. Wolf blinked, wondering why they're in front of the room when they can't see a thing. Issun made a long, complicated explanation about he and Ammy being temporary ghosts, and making Wolf one, too, also how no one else can see them. They then flew through the wall, ending up in Lucario's room. The Pokemon was placing something in a yellow box that had red and black stripes.

"I can't believe I forgot to put this under the tree." He muttered.

He paused for a bit, and lifted up what was in the box. It looked like a music box. It had a fern pattern. Arceus was in the middle of the cover, and Melloeta was bordering the sides. He then placed it back, then closed the box. He took the card lying on his bedside table, then taped it to the box. The card had a picture of Nate and Rosa from _**Pokemon:Black 2/White 2**_, holding hands, a giant tree behind them, presents beneath the plant. He sighed.

"I-I hope he likes it." He scratched his head. "If he doesn't..."

He gulped. "I-I don't even want to know what will happen if that's the case, but at least I got him something."

"Look, he's giving a gift to someone." Issun said to Wolf. "Did you get someone something?"

"No, and why should I?" Wolf snapped. "Not like that bird deserves something from me."

"That _bird _has a name, right?" Issun questioned, glaring at the lupine.

"Yeah, but I don't wish to call him by his name." Wolf said, smirking.

"You're a crummy jerk!" Issun hissed, bouncing on Wolf's head.

They went silent as Lucario quietly got up, and walked out his door. They followed him downstairs and to the Christmas Tree, where Lucario placed his present before running, as silent as he could, back upstairs. Wolf looked at the presents lying beneath the tree. He mainly turned his attention towards the ones for Pikachu, Lucario, and himself.

"Hey, that gift over there's mine." Wolf announced. Ammy growled, and pulled him away. "Hey! Let me-"

_"No!" _Issun snapped. _"Ammy!"_

The sun goddess nodded, and they flew off once more. The ran around the mansion, poking their heads inside the rooms of the smashers. This repeated for a while before the ended up in Falco's room. The ace pilot was sitting up in his bed, scratching his eyes, yawning. Something was obviously bugging him. Issun continued to jump on Wolf's head, ranting on about how much of a jerk the lupine is.

"See! You've been an ass to him! Now it's bothering him!" The small cricket-like being hissed.

Wolf sighed. "Can you let me go, Amaterasu."

The sun goddess blinked, then finally released him. Wolf dusted his clothes off.

"Jeez..." He muttered. "Not my fault he took things seriously."

Issun frowned, and hopped back onto Ammy's back. He pointed to Falco, and Wolf followed the direction. Falco was looking up at the ceiling, and appeared to be muttering to himself. He then shook his head.

"T-That twat better be happy tomorrow or I swear..." The last words were a bit inaudible.

"...He called me a twat!" Wolf hissed.

"Cause you are a twat!" Issun pointed out. "Look. Pikachu, Lucario, and Wolf. Those three smashers are giving gifts, but you're not."

"Cause that's the only reason they celebrate Christmas." Wolf stated. "The gifts, the gifts, just the fucking gifts!"

Issun flinched at his sudden change of tone. _W-Wait... C-Could that be it?_

"Is _that _what you think?" He asked softly.

Wolf growled. "What do you think? It's the truth, as well!"

He turned around, and sat, cursing to himself.

"Well, at least the others are gonna be bright and peppy." Falco said. "So... I might as well feel the same way. I won't let one smasher change my mood for tomorrow."

He then exhaled before going to sleep. Wolf's ears seemed to perk after the pilot finished his statement. He tilted his head slightly, and looked back the sleeping smasher. Issun smiled.

"Are you changing your mind?"

Wolf didn't reply, he just stared at the slumbering smasher. Issun and Ammy blinked. Wolf sighed.

* * *

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_**"What?! Why do I have to be his Secret Santa?!" Wolf hissed.**_

_**The Ancient Minister felt like smacking him. "YOU WILL GET FALCO A GIFT WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"**_

_**Wolf growled. "If I don't?"**_

_**"PUNISHMENT! SEVERE PUNISHMENT!"**_

_**The lupine sighed. "A-Alright. I'll get the stupid bird a stupid gift."**_

_**"NOT STUPID. SPECIAL."**_

_**"Tch. Fine. A special stupid gift."**_

_**"...GET OUT OF MY ROOM."**_

_**-END FLASHBACK-**_

* * *

Issun hopped on Wolf's head. "H-Hey? You in there?"

"Huh? What is it, cricket?" The lupine replied.

"...What did you call me?"

"Okay... What is it, _Issun_?"

"You realized something?"

Wolf tilted his head. "Huh?"

"Pikachu was making a small extra gift, possible for you," Issun explained. "Lucario forgot to put his gift beneath the tree, and is worried about the receiver not liking the present. Yet Lucario knows that it's a good thing he got a present for someone. Falco will still be positive tomorrow even if you're not."

"Your point?" Wolf asked, crossing his arms.

"Wha? M-My point is that their attitudes are still going to be positive even if you're not! Pikachu is giving you a small gift, and Falco got you a gift, too!" Issun hissed. "And you got nothing to give! To top it off, you're being a prick!"

He sighed, and jumped back on Ammy. "L-Let's go back."

The Sun Goddess then grabbed Wolf's shirt and flew back to him room. She threw the pilot on his bed, then left. Wolf groaned.

"Okay... I'm going to bed." He muttered.

_"Not yet, you asshole."_

"Oh, for crying out loud!"

_"I am your last ghost. It is time you fully understand things."_

Wolf blinked. "Alright. Who are you?"

Suddenly, a blue, neon, green light surrounded him, and the lupine levitated in the air, then was thrown to the ground.

"Wh-What the hell?!" He hissed.

_"Wolf..."_

A flash appeared in front of him. When it faded, a hooded figure was in it's place. Wolf levitated in the air again.

"Let me go!" He ordered.

_"No." _The hooded figure replied, using that familiar demonic tone that the previous ghosts used. _"Time to go to the future."_

He pulled Wolf out the window. Both were floating in the air. A portal was in front of him.

"W-Well, you're a fancy ghost." Wolf muttered.

"Shut up!" The hooded figure hissed. "Let's go."

They then went through the portal, and Wolf blacked out.

* * *

When Wolf came to, he was lying in the snow, facing the sky. He groan, slowly getting up, snow falling everywhere.

"Wh-Where..." He started.

"Smash Mansion. Future." The hooded figure stated.

Wolf turned around, and nearly fell. The Smash Mansion was burnt down.

"H-How did this happen?"

"You."

"M-Me?! B-But... H-How... Wh-"

"Why don't you wander around the Smash Area?" The hooded figure suggested.

Wolf knew he did't have a choice. He sighed, giving up on his question, and went to wherever his feet led him, the figure following. He ended up at a Gas Station. He looked through the window, and Mario at the desk. He was tapping it, sighing. He appeared to be crying. He was also looking at a photo. Wolf sighed, and entered the building. Of course, he was unseen. He went behind the counter to see the photo. It was of Mario, Luigi, Wario, Peach, Yoshi, and Bowser. All were smiling. The photo, though, was crumpled, and slightly burnt. Wolf then went to a motel, seeing Link at the reception desk. He took, seemed sad. And he was holding a small photo book, it contained pictures of his friends.

"...C-Can I leave?" Wolf asked.

"No...We have a few more places to go." The hooded figure stated.

* * *

**A/N: Looks like Wolf is starting to learn. He's now in the future! But, who's the ghost? It will be revealed next time! Which reminds me, who do you guys think the Ghost of Christmas Future is? Hint-Like the other ghosts, he's making a cameo!**


	4. And Then He Finally Knew

**A/N: On the chapter prior to this one,**

_**"No...We have a few more places to go." The hooded figure stated.**_

**And so it continues! (Cry/ChaoticMonki reference for the win!)**

* * *

"Why are we at a orpahange?" Wolf asked.

The two were floating, surrounded by the same aura. They were looking through a window. The hooded figure sighed. He grabbed Wolf's arm, and pulled him inside. There, they saw Toon Link, Ness, Lucas, and Red. The three shorter boys were cuddling with Red, sniffling. The Pokémon Trainer exhaled, patting their backs.

"...How did they get in here?" Wolf asked.

"You." The hooded figure replied.

"How is it my fault?!" Wolf hissed.

"You caused all of this." The hooded figure stated simply. "Come. We still have two more places to go."

Wolf sighed as he was forced out of the building. The two ended up in front of a jail. They looked through the barred windows to see...

"I-Is that me?!" Wolf gasped.

"Yes." The figure replied. "Now, look."

Wolf did so. He saw Pikachu, Lucario, and Falco standing in front of the cell's door. The future Wolf didn't move. Future Pikachu sighed. He was holding a small, somewhat thin box. He managed to push it through the bars. Future Wolf, however, growled. He stood up, and pushed the gift back before storming to his bed to get some sleep. The future mouse sniffed, starting to sob, and hugged the future Lucario. Future Falco exhaled as he took the rejected gift. Lucario sighed as he patted Pikachu, pulling him close. They then left as the future Wolf spat out curses.

Now.. the real Wolf gulped.

"Did... Did I... R-Really..."

"Yes. And, you did this!"

Lighting flashed, and the two were now in a graveyard. In front of a grave. A name was etched on it. A familiar name. Lightning flashed again, and Wolf got a better look at it.

"I-Is that... M-My grave?" He asked.

"Yup." The figure's hood was now off, revealing a hedgehog with ivory hair.

"Who the h-hell are you?" Wolf asked.

"The name's Silver. You'd be best to remember that." The hedgehog replied. "And as you can see, this is your grave."

"Wh-Why me, though?!"

"Because of what you did in the present."

"What do you mean?!"

"You did something wrong." Silver explained. "And it will continue throughout the present, causing this. You're one whose going to make this happen. Your friends will be separated and become depressed. You'll be thrown in jail, and lastly, die. Die young, that is."

The sound of feet crunching against the snow. The two jerked their attentions towards it. Pikachu, Falco, and Lucario. They approached the grave.

_"Heya, Wolfy." Pikachu greeted to the stone. "We got you a present!"_

_"You know... You seem liked you... Needed one." Lucario explained._

_"Y-Yeah... It was the gift we meant to give you a year back." Falco stated as he placed the gift next to the tombstone._

Wolf blinked, staring intently at the sight. The gift was two items, making it gifts. One was a picture of him and the rest of StarWolf. The other was a small plushie. Of him. It had a button for an eye, and a mini eyepatch covered the other.

_"We hope you're having a good time up there!" Pikachu said softly. "And pray that you're not alone."_

_" also hope that you enjoy these gifts." Lucario added._

_"We'll see you again, soon. And maybe bring the others... Hopefully." Falco explained._

Wolf watched solemnly as they walked away. Once they were gone, he knelt, looking at his future grave. He observed the small picture, then plucked the plushie of himself. It felt warm and soft... And squishy.

"...Do you wish to go back now?" Silver asked.

Wolf didn't reply. He looked at the plushie.

_"Pikachu, hold on!"_

Wolf jerked his head. "They're back?"

_"One last thing, Wolf!" Pikachu cried, running up to the grave. "I wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!"_

_"Same goes for me. I hope your New Year's splendid." Lucario added as the mouse crawled up to him for the Aura Pokémon to pick him up._

_Falco nodded. "Y-Yeah. I hope you're happy up there. You m-may have been a bit of a twat, but I still hope you're having a wonderful time."_

And, they left once more. Wolf sighed, gripping the plushie in his hand. He looked at it once more. His ears drooped and his tail was still. He appeared to be shaking as he placed the plushie back.

"...I'm ready to go back." He announced.

Silver raised an eyebrow. "Have you learned?"

"...J-Just take me back!" Wolf cried.

"...Alright. If you say so."

* * *

Wolf jolted awake. It was morning, and he was back in his room. He bolted out, and saw Link pass by.

"H-Hey! Hero boy! It's Christmas, right?!" The lupine asked.

Link stared. "Uh... Right. Why do you ask."

Wolf ran downstairs and saw Pikachu trotting by.

"Hey! Piks!" He cried, running up the mouse. Before the Pokemon could answer, Wolf scooped him up and hugged. "Hey, buddy! Having a good morning so far?!"

Pikachu was confused, then smiled. "Ah... I-I-uh-I am! C-Can you let me go? Y-You're squishing me!"

"Wha? Oh! Right! S-Sorry man." Wolf slowly set Pikachu back on the ground.

The mouse grinned. "Oh! Here! It's a Christmas Necklace! I made one for every smasher, including you!"

Wolf snickered, taking the necklace. "G-Gee. Thanks, Piks."

"Don't mention it!... And don't call me Piks." Pikachu muttered.

Lucario appeared, grinning. "Well, your certainly bright this morning."

"Yup! I-I, er, I just needed a good sleep!" Wolf explained, albeit in a dishonest way.

"So, what did you get your smasher for Secret Santa?" Lucario asked.

Wolf paused. _OH SHIT._

"I-I need to get it from my room!" He exclaimed, running back to his... er... room.

_I'm an idiot to forget about that... Th-Then again, a bunch of "spirits" visited me, so it's no wonder why I would forget it. _He mused.

He was finally back in his room, and saw...

_"Hey, Wolfy!"_ Issun greeted, hoping on Ammy's back. The goddess was panting happily. Waddle Dee was sitting on her back. Silver was standing, holding a gift.

"Wh-What are you guys doing back here?" Wolf asked, confused.

"We came to help you one last time." Waddle Dee replied.

Silver nodded, and levitated the gift over to Wolf, who took it.

"What's this?" He inquired.

"A gift. You're a Secret Santa, right?" Silver answered. "You need a gift for Falco, so we decided to help you with that."

Wolf smirked. "Really? Huh. Well, care to tell me to what's in here? I'm going to give this to someone but I still need to know its contents."

"Oh! We'll gladly tell you!" Issun stated. He hopped on Wolf's shoulder, and whispered to him.

"Huh. Sounds freaking awesome. Thanks!" The lupine said, grinning.

"Don't mention it! Merry Christmas!" Issun cried out, happily.

"And a great Kwanzaa and Hannakuh!" Waddle Dee added.

"And a happy New Year!" Silver finished.

The four waved as Wolf bolted out his room.

* * *

**A/N: The X-Mas fic is reaching its end, folks! Wolf has finally learned! Now, what do you think is in the gift? Oh, and the last chapter will have some twists to it. Anyhow... the last chapter is approaching us.**

**...And... Let us have a moment of silence for the shootings in Connecticut. *sniff* I-I'm sorry... I just need to...**

**Pikachu: *sobs with me***

**Lucario: *sweatdrop* Oh dear.**

**Falco:...This is not cool.**

**Wolf: Agreed. Why are we trying to joke around after mentioning this... this...**

**Falco: Disaster!**

**Boys... SHUT UP! *continues to cry***


	5. Happy Ending For 'All' !

**A/N: Now, we have the final chapter in this Christmas Fic! Yippee! I enjoyed writing this. I found myself saying "Aw" at what I wrote. Oh, and, remember how the summary mention slash being implied? Well, here's where the implications are. By using jokes!**

**Tch. 12/21/12 is Doomsday my ass.**

**Oh, and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

* * *

Wolf ran down the stairs, and into the living room. The gifts were already being opened.

"Huh. A boxing glove? And a copy of _**Haunting Ground**_?" Lucario asked, tilting his head. "Very nice."

"Merry Christmas!" Pikachu cried, hugging the Aura Pokemon.

"W-Wait... I thought you were-"

"I lied!"

The mouse was grinning. He then received his gift, and opened it to see a music box. He opened it, and it played N's Farewell. Oh, and he also received a small Pokeball pillow.

"Well, Merry Christmas to you, too, Pikachu." Lucario stated, smiling. "Looks like I lied, too."

Pikachu tilted his head, then snickered. "Oh, okay! I see then! Well, this gift is awesome! Ooh, I can just kiss you!"

Lucario laughed, then stopped. "...What?"

Pikachu stared, blushing. "I-I DIDN'T MEAN IT, LITERARY!"

Wolf chuckled. "Boy, am I glad I didn't miss _this _awkward conversation."

Falco nodded. "Agreed. This was just more than aw-"

"W-We get it!" Pikachu hissed, blushing madly. "I-It was awkward! J-Just... mmmphana, wa, ka, laah."

The other three smashers stared at the yellow mouse, confused about his babbling. Lucario sighed, and patted his head.

"Okay, calm down. They're were only messing with you." He said to the younger Pokemon who continued to babble.

"Hummanah, hag, nmph shanalo..." Pikachu muttered. " どうして私が ? " _**(1)**_

"...Why the hell is he speaking Japanese?" Wolf asked.

"He does that when he's stressed out." Lucario replied. "It's Pikachu, don't question it."

"Well then..." Falco started. "Wolf, guess it's your turn."

The lupine shrugged as he placed the gift the "ghosts" gave him and plucked the one he received. He lightly exhaled, before ripping the wrapping paper off. A box. A silvery one. He opened it, seeing its contents. A Wolf plushie, and a video game. The video game was _**Portal 2**_. Oh, and there was a Linkin Park CD.

"Whoa, hold on... _**Portal 2**_? I thought they sold out." Wolf said.

Falco shrugged. "Eh, they released a few copies for the holidays and I managed. The CD was easy to get."

"And the plushie?"

"...I know a guy."

Pikachu blinked. "What do you m-"

I just know a guy!" Falco snapped, then added, "Technically, it's a girl, but it still counts!"

"But-"

"Just go with it!"

Wolf snickered. "Hey, bird, I think you're next."

"Bird?! Why you little..." Falco sighed. "Wh-Whatever. I'll go."

He grabbed his gift, and tore off the wrapping paper, to reveal a plain, white box. Tilting his head a little bit, he opened the container. A Green Day CD. And a video was _**Lock's Quest**_. _**(2)**_

"...How th-the hell did..." He started.

Wolf smirked. "Eh, I know the game's a bit underrated, but I somehow, uh, managed to find a copy."

Falco raised an eyebrow. "Ah, so the Ancient Minister chose you, huh?"

"Yeah. Again, the copy was hard to find." Wolf lied.

_In reality, four other peeps gave me it. _He thought. _But I think you don't need to know that._

While the two were having a conversation, Pikachu and Lucario were talking to four certain, uh, peeps, in Pikachu's room.

"Nice job, guys!" Pikachu remarked.

"No prob!" Silver said.

"Good! Lucario, give them something! I'm gonna join the par-tay!" Pikachu announced before leaving.

Lucario sighed. "God damn it."

Pikachu ran in the living, and bounced on Wolf's head.

"So, you cool now?" The Pokemon asked, grinning.

Wolf frowned, annoyed by the mouse sitting on his head. "Yeah, yeah. Sorry about acting like a twat, rat."

"What?!" Pikachu hissed.

"You heard him." Falco remarked, smirking.

"...Q-Quiet!" Pikachu hissed.

"Hey, at least he agrees with me." Wolf said. "And at least neither of us said we wanted to kiss our Secret Santa."

The two laughed at the remark, causing Pikachu to fume.

"You know what?! You two can shut the hell up! One moment you act like asses to each other, and the next thing you know you're supporting each other!" He ranted. "What is this, some kind of love-hate relationship! I mean, what th-"

He stopped partway through. _Crap. Why did I say that?!_

"...Mouse. Care to repeat what you said?" Wolf hissed.

"Er... I-I didn't mean to!" Pikachu cried, jumping to floor, nervous as the two pointed their blasters at him.

"I suggest you run." Falco stated.

"I'll take that suggestion!" Pikachu cried, running off as the two pilots chased him.

Lucario came downstairs, gawking at the sight. He sighed. "Well, this is an odd Christmas."

He chuckled as he continued to watch the chase, the other smashers not being bothered by Pikachu screaming, Wolf and Falco cursing at the yellow mouse.

"Get back here!" Wolf cried.

"Quit running!" Falco hissed.

"I-I'M SORRY!" Pikachu shrieked. "I-I DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

Meanwhile, outside, four other video game characters were walking away.

"Well that was fun playing a ghost!" Waddle Dee stated.

"I agree!" Issun added. Ammy barked happily.

"Yup! We should do this often!" Silver continued.

They then sang _**What's This? **_from _**The Nightmare Before Christmas**_, all trotting off joyfully.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, I actually finished it!**

**"What about **_**Iyou Tr-"**_

**I. SAID. I'M. WORKING. ON IT! Jeez.**

**(1)-Pikachu said "Why me?" Here's how you say it: " Dōshite watashi ga? "**

**(2)- I have never played **_**Lock's Quest,**_** but I heard about it from a Countdowner named Itionobo2/The Tree's Apprentice, and I really, really wish to play it. I'm not fan of the game's genre, but it seems interesting.**

**Again, guys, Happy Holidays!**


End file.
